Anniversary Getaway
by Ange Noir
Summary: Ryoma and Tezuka celebrate their anniversary together. They both get more than they bargained for though. Pillar pair.


**Ange:** I found this cleaning up my computer. It's so slow it almost reminds me of my dialup days.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own a job…

* * *

Anniversary Getaway

* * *

Tezuka decided to take Ryoma to a nice cabin out in the country to celebrate their one year anniversary. On the outside Ryoma acted like he couldn't care less but in truth he was thrilled. His sempai hasn't been paying much attention to him recently so to have a whole week of him all too himself. He couldn't ask for anything better. Well it wasn't until they showed up at the actual cabin that he thought of that something better.

-

Apparently the brochure that Tezuka reserved their trip from hasn't been updated. Where the cabin in the catalogue was sturdy and new this one was in shambles and just waiting to collapse. It was old and dull and creaked all over. If they hadn't spent their money on the place already (so much for refunds) they would have left already. As it were they had no choice but to spend a whole blissful week in this hell house if only to wait out the days until they could head back home.

-

Ryoma was counting down the days already.

* * *

On the first day they actually tried to fix the place up but the more they did the more hopeless the situation was becoming. There was no electricity and no running water. The bed (for there was only one) was too hard and the walls creaked letting in drafts everywhere. They had to fish for their food and go to the farmer's market for everything else. What topped it all off is that the outhouse they had to use during their stay still needed to be cleaned out.

-

The previous tenants failed to tidy up their mess in there.

-

"Be optimistic," his boyfriend tried to tell him. "There's fresh unpolluted air and the land goes on forever."

-

So then he pointed out that the pollen gets carried on that air and bugs spring at every moment wherever you go. Tezuka didn't talk to him for the rest of the day after that.

-

But Ryoma tried. He really did. He used that land to work on his tennis skills. So what if he lacked the essentials, like a tennis court, balls, even a racquet? There were other ways to strengthen his game. Even so there was only so much tennis you could do before growing tired of it all. He came on this trip to escape from it with Tezuka. He wanted to relax while he had the chance. While he still had his boyfriend all to himself.

-

And so by the third day they did boyfriend stuff together: long walks by the shallow creek, planning meals for each other while they strolled around the open air market, even stargazing at night followed by cuddling together as they dozed away under the open air.

-

By the fifth day he was sick of it.

-

They started to bicker at the slightest thing so much that Tezuka went as far as to sleep in the living room. Ryoma went out of his way to avoid him tired of the fighting and just tired of this trip that was ruined from the start. Two more days he kept telling himself.

-

Just two more days.

* * *

"Buchou," a voice called out to him.

-

Tezuka turned to the sound. He hadn't seen or heard Ryoma all day and he was about to go off and search for him. Even though they were grating on each other's last nerves he was still just a city kid just like him so he didn't want him to fall into any trouble.

-

"Yes, Ryoma?"

-

"There's a hole in the bucket," he explained holding up the broken pail.

-

"And…?" That's the reason he decided to interrupt his peace and quiet for?

-

"How am I suppose to get water from the well if the bucket is broken and there isn't anything else to use?"

-

"So fix it," Tezuka stated. Was it really that hard?

-

"With what," Ryoma challenged.

-

"A straw of course."

-

"They're all too long though."

-

"I would suggest cutting it then," he was doing this on purpose he just knew it. He won't all for it though. Tezuka refused to have his day ruined like all the others.

-

"And I should cut it with what?"

-

"A hatchet, Ryoma, a hatchet."

-

"Which is too dull, Tezuka too dull," he mocked.

-

"Then sharpen it," Tezuka bit out. Stay calm he kept repeating to himself. Stay calm.

-

"What should I sharpen it with though?"

-

"A stone. Use a stone."

-

"But the stone is too dry."

-

"So wet it then!" He shouted. Tezuka closed his eyes to get his temper back under control. He was better than this. He could do this.

-

But Ryoma went on seemingly clueless to Tezuka's plight. "With what though?"

-

"…," he couldn't be serious. He just couldn't be. "With. Water. Wet. It. With. Water," Tezuka answered through clenched teeth.

-

"What should I carry it with Captain?"

-

He wouldn't let it get to him…again that is, "Use the bucket Ryoma. Just use the bucket."

-

And then Ryoma smiled. With his too innocent eyes and his sinister smirk Tezuka knew something was up. He knew that he fell for it. Whatever _it_ was.

-

"But there's a hole in the bucket, Buchou, a hole."

-

"..."

-

"..."

-

"Ryoma…" Tezuka threatened. That wasn't him at all though. He never threatened.

-

"I know, I know," Ryoma replied as he walked away swinging the broken bucket by his side.

-

"Mada mada dane Tezuka."

-

"…mada mada dane."

-

Today's the last day. Tezuka reminded himself. Surely he could keep from murdering Ryoma till then.

-

But if not he could always blame the locals.

* * *

**A/N:** Imaginary nonexistent points to whoever knows the song/poem I got this from. I have no clue what I was thinking when I wrote this… Oh and I'm super busy job hunting now so I'm sorry for not updating.


End file.
